Dots
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Alternate universe of Madeline and the costume party. What if Madeline got chicken pox a little later than the other girls? With itchy dots that she can't help but scratch, Madeline is placed in bed with her friends, learning that it's not so bad to be sick when you're with friends.


Dots

Summary: Alternate universe of Madeline and the costume party. What if Madeline got chicken pox a little later than the other girls? With itchy dots that she can't help but scratch, Madeline is placed in bed with her friends, learning that it's not so bad to be sick when you're with friends.

it was the night of the ball and everyone was there from the mayor of Paris and his wife what a pair to an unmannered clown with some flaming red hair and a Transylvanian count that cause quite a scare." There were hats of all sizes and wigs with long curls but there still no trace of the twelve little girls.

Except for one that wasn't sick, trying to sneak downstairs to the party.

A giggle she held back as Madeline ran down the stairs.

"Madeline where are you going me petite?" Miss Clavel wondered with a small smile.

"Next door Miss Clavel someone gots to to the party! Please Miss Clavel?!" Madeline begged with a smile.

She looked at Miss Clavel with big eyes, quivering her lip as Madeline hoped that she could.

Miss Clavel had given in, not able to say no to the little girl. "Oh alright Madeline you can go but be back before nine thirty."

"I will Miss Clavel!" Madeline promised with a giggle.

Hugging Miss Clavel close, Madeline had let go, running out to where she thought was fun.

Madeline peeked into the tent with a giggle. "Hello everyone. I'm here!"

The adults around her was confused as Madeline ran to a familiar face in the crowd, hugging him.

"Madeline you came!" Pepito giggled before he frowned. "But where are the rest of your friends?"

"Quarantine," Madeline answered with a sigh. "Why do you ask?"

It was getting lonely just by myself," Peptio explained with a smile, taking her hand.

"So let's play!" Madeline yelled with a giggle.

"You're it Madeline!" Pepito yelled as the two kids ran off to play.

Grace Pepito's Mother looked at one of her guests in concern. "Vicki you don't think Madeline brought with her what the eleven little girls have at home do you?"

" could happen?" Vicki asked with a smile. "Madeline and Pepito are playing now They're just fine I know it

"That was fun!" Madeline giggled after a round of tag, kicking her feet.

She looked around, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Um Madeline is your costume supposed to have spots to it or what?" Pepito asked, seeing reddots on her skin.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave Pepito," Madeline apologized with a smile as she ran back to the old house. "Bye! Thanks for the party!"

"Madeline you're back before nine thirty!" Miss Clavel gasped in surprise, a little confused as to why she was back.

Madeline itched at her spots, looking around the room to help her itching.

"No Madeline!" Miss Clavel scolded, taking her hand away.

"Why not Miss Clavel?" Madeline whined with a frown. "I want this itchy spot gone now! Please?"

"Madeline you can't scratch the spot," Miss Clavel explained, taking her hand. "Come on. To bed please."

Madeline groaned, feeling the spots become more easier to scratch instead of stopping.

"I have to find someway to Keep Madeline's hands off the spots. I have it! A knight shield! Little girls we have another case of this chicken pox!" Miss Clavel called to the other girls before leading Madeline to her bed. "Into bed Madeline. I'll be right back."

"Madeline please keep your hands from scratching!" Chloe pleaded with a sigh.

"These spots want to be scratched!" Madeline whined, desperately wanting to scratch.

"No Madeline! Do you want to scar your face?" Nicole asked in worry.

"Scar?" Madeline asked, looking at her hands. "But they itching."

"Madeline you want to be a make believe knight?" Miss Clavel asked with a smile.

Madeline lit up at the thought, smiling excitedly. "Yes please Miss Clavel!"

"Well then I have something for you," Miss Clavel chuckled with a smile as Madeline held up her hands.

"Give me please!" Madeline yelled with a giggle.

Miss Clavel laughed, giving her the costume. "Alright Madeline here's your knight shield."

Madeline gasped at what she was seeing in delight. "my Joan of arc costume!"

"We thought that if you got chicken pox like us, you would be stubborn to scratch so Miss Clavel figured that this would help you," Chloe explained with a chuckle.

"Wait how did you know that I would get chicken pox?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"Easy. We just asked Miss Cleavel to leave one of your dolls in here," Yvette explained with a smile, trying not to laugh..

Lulu giggled in agreement. Qui. We just knew you would come in here for your doll sooner or later."

"Sorry to have trick you Madeline but we missed you here with us," Amy confessed with a small moan. "Really we did."

"I'm a little mad but I'm glad to see you too," Madeline admitted as she hugged her doll.

"Goodnight little girls. And Madeline you're be better soon," Miss Clavel said before closing the door.

That's all there isn't anymore.


End file.
